


hold onto me, cause i'm a little unsteady

by wolfsbanex



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode S01E08, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot Twist, Slightly Fluff, hurt Philip, protective Lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: set in Episode 8, but with a different ending.Because in this one, Philip gets shot and it is in this moment that Lukas realizes he is in love with the other boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> • English isn't my first language  
> • i am typing this on my small ass phone so excuse some mistakes

Philips heart jumped when he saw Lukas face light up at his new bike. His eyes sparkling with pride, he rolled it over to Philip. His blonde hair whipped with every step and Philip took a deep breath. "Pretty cool huh?" "This bike is insane." Philip says, and he means it. It looks cool. "Let's try it out." Philip nods and follows Lukas. The FBI Agents stops them, but when Lukas begs her to let them leave with puppy eyes, she gives in. 

Philip likes riding the bike. His arms are locked around Lukas torso and his chest is pressed against his back. He feels safe and warm. "You okay back there?!" Lukas yells and receives a nod from the other boy. Lukas slows down when they arrive. Philip stands up and Lukas follows. "I thought you want to jump?" Philip asks confused and raises his eyebrow when Lukas takes his helmet and places them on the bike. Lukas just laughs, grabs Philips face and smooches him right on the lips. 

Philip forgets everything around them. Everything fades away, all he can feel are Lukas soft lips against his own, his hands in his neck. With a moan Philip slides his fingers in Lukas hair and the blonde boy groans. Philip feels him smile into the kiss and when they parted, their cheeks are flushed and their lips are swollen. 

Everything could be fine, could be so wonderful, but in that moment they hear loud footsteps approching them. Philip turns around. He freezes, his entire body goes numb when he sees the killers face. FBI Agent Ryan Kane is standing in front of them, his gun raised. He looks confused when he sees Philips panicked face, but Lukas is completely still. And then he understands. He laughs loudly. "So you are the boy underneath the bed my dear Philip." Philips knuckles turned white. "And i guess this is the guy who hit me?" he points at Lukas. "No." Philip says, his voice shaking. "No it's not him. It was another friend of mine." 

Lukas looks at Philip. Brave, naive Philip who is trying to save him, get him out of here be lying. God, his stomach hurts.

Ryans eyes flicker between them. "Don't lie to me boy, even blind people can see how much he adors you." Ryans fingers twitch on the trigger. Philips stomach drops. Lukas grabs his arm, squeezing it tightly. He won't go anywhere. 

"So know that i know you're both eyewitnesses, the only question left is who to shoot first." Philip bites his lip so hard he can taste the metallic taste of blood running across his tongue. "You know, i never liked blondes, so why don't we start with you?" Ryan points his gun at Lukas and pulls the trigger. Philip runs.

He vaguely remembers pushing Lukas away, the hard ground scratching his face. A pain like fire spreading through his body. Someone is screaming, another gunshot is going off. "Lukas...", he whispers, and then, there is nothing.

Lukas sees Philip running towards him. He wants to grab the boy, but Philip pushes him away. Hard. He falls backwards, and so does Philip. He hears himself scream, he is screaming Philips name. He crawls towards the other boy, gripping his cold hand. God, there is so much blood. "Phil, Phil? Hey?" The brunette doesn't move a muscle. Blood is pouring out of his chest. "No no no no." Lukas whispers through sobs, his hand pressing down on the wound, applying pressure. His hand is sticky with Philips blood and he wants to vomit. Another gunshot goes off, but this time it's Ryan who catches the bullet. Helen. She's running towards Philip. Lukas presses Philips body against himself. "Phil hey wake up", he begs, but Philip doesn't wake up, no matter how hard he pleads. 

Helen falls on her knees beside him. "Lukas! Lukas, help me move him into the car, NOW!" 

The ride to the hospital is heartwrenching. Lukas holds Philips body tightly against his and when the paramedics try to take him away, Lukas screams at them to leave him, he lost him once, he won't do it twice, but then there's more screaming he will if he doesn't let him go, and in the end Lukas sits down outside of the surgery room, because he won't stay further away and after five minutes they gave up to send him away.

When he wakes up, he sees Helen. Tears are running down her cheeks and god, he can feel his heart break. "He's dead isn't he?" he asks, voice breaking at the end. Helen shakes her head and hope fills him. "He's in his room. Lukas, he's asking for you." and with these words, the blond sprints down the hallway.

Philip is pale, but he is awake and Lukas almost cries. "Hey you big idiot." he says and Philip turns his head. Lukas sits down and takes his hand. A smile spreads across Philips face. "Never do that again, please never." And then there are these damn tears again and he's sobbing into Philips shoulder. "Lukas?" Philip asks concerned, and he wants to laugh because even though Philip almost died, he's worried about Lukas. "I'm fine, i am just so happy you're okay, god i don't know what...if you died then i...i couldn't..." Philip lifts Lukas head gently and presses their foreheads together. "I love you." Lukas blurts out. Philip freezes for a moment, but then there is this giant smile of his again and he is kissing Lukas and it's breathtaking. "I love you too Lukas."

**Author's Note:**

> • i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
